1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle lamp color-changing devices and more particularly, to a vehicle lamp color-changing device with a swingable arm.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwan Patent No. M461734 disclosed a rotary color-temperature-changing device for a lamp, which comprises a base for installation of a light source, a rotary mechanism installed on the base, and a colored lens attached to and driven by the rotary mechanism so that the color of lights emitted by the lamp is changeable by rotation of the colored lens. That is, the light color of the lamp is either the original light color of the light source or the color of light from the light source after projecting through the colored lens and thereby being changed in color temperature thereof.
However, for the purpose of spacial arrangement, the aforesaid rotary color-temperature-changing device for a lamp uses a set of bevel gears for transmission between a motor and the colored lens, resulting in slow response and a requirement of relatively larger torque outputted by the motor so that the motor corresponsively has a relatively larger size and causes further difficulties in spacial arrangement. Besides, a technical problem in designing the aforesaid device is liable to happen; that is, if the angular position of the colored lens is changed very often and fast, the colored lens is likely to bump against other elements, thereby making noises and/or possibly damaging the colored lens.